1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, filling textile material into containers having an elongate or extended cross-section.
In its more specific aspects, the apparatus and method for filling textile material into containers or cans or the like having an elongate or extended cross-section, are of the type wherein the textile material is delivered in the form of slivers from a stationary and rotatably driven funnel wheel or coiler and deposited into the associated container or can in the form of loops or convolutions and such container or can carries out a to-and-fro or traversing or reciprocating movement during the filling operation.